Phineas and Ferb: Dex the Hansby Boy
by Laurenino
Summary: One morning Phineas and Ferb create Isabella's worst nightmare-a dream showcaser. She runs away to find Dex. Will Phineas discover his and Isabella's relationship while she's gone? Or will she stay with Dex forever? BY THE WAY, I AM SLOW AT UPDATING. I DO NOT DEVOTE MY LIFE TO FANFICTION. I AM ALWAYS BUSY
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in the flynn-fletcher household; the sun was shining, and Phineas and Ferb were sitting in their backyard, trying to think of what to do, humming their one hit wonder. Aah…those sweet memories. Now Phineas and Ferb were 11 and were busy looking at the array of blueprints that were spread all over the lawn. At that moment, Isabella skipped into the garden and smiled sweetly at the boys- but mostly Phineas! "Whatch-ya doin?" She asked. She always said that.

"Just trying to find some crazy invention to make, you know us!" Phineas laughed with a warm smile. Isabella closed her eyes. "Izzie? What's the matter?" Phineas asked. Isabella opened her eyes and blushed. "Oh, nothing." She said dreamily. It wasn't nothing. It was another daydream about her and Phineas. Just then, they heard the gate swing open, followed by Buford carrying Baljeet in a painful looking position. Phineas and Isabella frowned. "Like it?"Buford said. "I call it…The Wedginator!"

He put down Baljeet and strode over to Phineas. "Y'Know, last night I had the craziest dream…there was this man, and this other man, and Baljeet was there, but, here's the weirdest part, Baljeet was the bully and I was his nerd! Oh, and the men-"Phineas stopped him.

"Buford! That's it! We can make a dream machine! Let's start right away!" He cried joyfully, and leapt up to order the things that they needed. Ten minutes later, all the equipment was delivered and Phineas and Ferb were creating their latest masterpiece. They'd said it would show you the dreams that you had from the last month or so and also, you could make yourself dream of something. "All done!" Phineas exclaimed, as he finished the last stroke of paint on the machine. "Now, who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Buford grinned. He sat down on the chair with the simulating hat on and then the screen zapped into action. Everyone laughed at the outrageous dream. Next it was Baljeet's turn, a story about if he failed his science test. Then Ferb's, who had no dreams, then Phineas' turn and his dream was about Perry fighting a pharmacist in a lab coat. As if Perry knew they were talking about him, he suddenly disappeared. "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked. Isabella shrugged her shoulders. "Hey! Isabella hasn't had a turn with the Dream Machine!" He cried at finally noticing her existence. Isabella felt herself sweating. Last night she'd had a dream about her and Phineas…Getting Married. Not such a good thing to show to Phineas so early on. Well, she'd liked him since she laid eyes on him, when she'd moved to Danville when she was five, so it was actually really late. Still, she wasn't going to destroy their friendship. "Isabella?" _No. I can't do it!_ She thought, and all of a sudden she didn't know what was happening. She was in a daze and she didn't even know where she was running. Just somewhere. She ran to the park and down the road that led to the woods. She looked behind her to check that they hadn't followed her. They hadn't. Isabella sat down on a tree stump and opened her shoulder bag. She got out her notebook and drew another picture of her and Phineas, this time sitting together on a bench overlooking a massive lake at night, reflections of pinky purple lights and tall skyscraper buildings. "Pretty artistic. And who's that dude?"

Isabella jumped and looked round to see a grinning boy with blond hair and cheeky misty eyes. "Who are you?"She asked. The boy shook her hand and grinned down at her. "I'm Dex. My real name's Derek but I like Dex better. Now, what's a clean town girl doing in the Hansby woods, eh?" Dex asked. Isabella hadn't realised how far she'd ran. She' d ran all the way out of Danville and into the woods that joined Danville to Hansby! She was quite impressed by Dex's nature. He was quite good looking too. But he was already beckoning her over to the heart of the woods. What he showed her was truly amazing. It was a massive Tree House. "C'mon! See inside!" Dex said and clambered up the ladder.

**Isabella POV**

I followed him to see a small room that looked like he himself had put it together. There were two small chairs, a coffee table, a tiny TV, and a rug. That was all. "Like it? Oh, you don't….wait till you see my bedroom then-" Dex was cut off. "Did you...do you live here?" I stammered. He scratched his head and sheepishly said, "Yeah..but hey-". Isabella was shocked. "But why do you live on your own?" She said. Dex frowned. "Well, my mum was murdered, I ran away, the newspapers were full of things about me missing, now they think I was killed too, so when they'd given up I stole all the things from my house and put them here. It was abandoned here, story ended, bye now!"He seemed embarrassed and upset. I sat down next to him on the other chair. He smiled and sat up. "Actually, why were you here anyway, and who was that boy?" He asked. I felt I could trust him now. He was like my best friend now even though I'd only known him 10 minutes. "Well, I'm here because that boy in the drawing, he's my crush, and he makes cool things. Today he made a dream show caser. He tried to make me have a go but the night before I'd been dreaming about him and he has no idea how I feel. He's my best friend." I blurted out, and Dex stuck his bottom lip out. "How can anyone be a better friend than ME?!" We both giggled and then there was silence. Then we giggled again. "Wanna stay here overnight?"He asked. I nodded and then texted my mum saying that I was sleeping over that night at my friend Derek's. She said yes!

**Dex POX**

Wow, that girl is cute! I was just checking my donations pile, and I saw this black haired girl just sitting there drawing herself and this lucky dude sitting next to her. When I heard she had a crush on him I so wanted to get to know her. So, I invited her round to my den, and she said yes! I was thinking about giving her a secret hug in the night but I thought it might have woken her up. I didn't want her to know I liked her..I mean, I'm pretty ugly. Spiky blond hair is no longer an amazing style. I was also thinking about asking her whether she liked ME, but when she said she liked Finn or Ferb or somebody f. So now, she's lying next to me in the double bed. It's like we're a married couple. And now I'm building up the courage to give her a quick hug. So, I bend over her and hug her quickly. She's a good sleeper and doesn't wake up, so I try something different. I kiss the top of her head and wish her goodnight. SCORE!

In the morning, we wake up in the most awkward position. Her head is on my shoulder and my arm is across her chest. Luckily I wake before her and move her before it gets more awkward! I go down to my donation pile and see a heap of magazines, a chocolate bar, and 2 sets of Christmas cards. Plus lots of fan mail! Or just notes asking who I am and where I live and why my charity was started.

_BTW this is my first post so I don't care if it's rubbish._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading my story, I didn't think that anyone would read MINE. I'm currently writing the third chapter and I really appreciate everyone who had a look. Well, the end was boring, not a good place to leave it, but I had to turn the computer off. It was boiling! Well, anyway, I'm gonna get on with the story now, so I'll leave it here!**

**Isabella POV**

I woke up late. Well, we had no clock, but I knew it as the sun was pouring in through the holes in the wooden planks. Dex was nowhere to be seen. I went downstairs, still no sign of him. _He must be outside_, I thought. Sure enough, he was. I saw him collecting letters, postcards, and random other items. "What are you doing?" I asked. He looked up at me. "What do you think?" he said. "Collecting scraps!" He picked up a pink watch. It was already mid-day. What would mum think? Oh, god, how would I explain this! I told Dex and he gave me an idea. I had to sprint to my house to get there quick enough. "Sorry…"I mumbled. She was staring at me. "Why are you so late!"She frowned. I hung my head. "I was having so much fun I didn't realise. But I really want to stay longer. He and his family invited me to their camping holiday. I _really _want to go!" I whined. Mum thought for a minute and then eventually let me go- on one condition- this time to be back on time. I agreed and gave her a big hug. "Thanks!" I shouted and ran back down the road. When Dex saw my face, he could see it was good news. He grinned, and so did I. Then we went back into the den and played a game on his Xbox. It was amazing. Of course he won though. At night , we sat on the roof and watched the stars. I even saw a shooting star! "Make a wish!" He said. I wanted to but I had no idea what to wish for. I thought about Phineas, but I wasn't sure whether he'd still like me when I came back. I took so long to think about what to wish for, the star had gone. It looked like Dex was wishing too. His eyes were closed and he was kneeling on the wood. He still didn't open his eyes when it had been 5 minutes, and he never did. I started to get sleepy too, and before I knew it, I was asleep…

"Izzy! Wake up, it's 10!"Dex called me as he poked his head out of the window and looked up at me. I was about to roll off the roof. "Oh!" I cried as I sat up. I noticed that he had put a blanket over me. "I didn't want to wake you up, and it was getting cold. Oh, and, I'm just going to go collect my mail…" He smiled and walked off. I watched as he jumped down the ladder and ran off to the right. I suddenly realised that I hadn't had a good look around, so I got down, and thought. "It was left he ran, wasn't it…?" I said to myself. I wasn't sure, but I went left anyway. I walked further into the woods and spotted a butterfly. I remembered how when I was 7 I loved chasing them. I followed it into a beautiful clearing, where it sat on a flower and opened its wings. They were deep purple. It was the most beautiful butterfly I'd ever seen. Then I realised how late it was, and ran right back to the den. Apart from- the den wasn't there. I was lost. I marked the area by drawing a cross with a stick into the mud, and ran north as far as I could go. I came to the end of the woods. It was a field. In the south was a back garden. The East was Danville, so….

I ran round the edge of the forest, and came to a stop at the end of Meredith Street. Here. I ran, dodging trees and thorns, until I found the den. My heart was pounding. I was finally home. And that was when I realised about home. I would be late again…

**Yes, this time I DID try to end on a cliffhanger, so it's more exciting now. This chapter (and all my other chapters) is small, because I'm not sure how to…y'know…make it longer. Sorry if the story loads with a blank page, the document's gone weird.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi People! It's me again. And just sayin, I don't like doing these starter things because I have no idea of what to say but thanks! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, readers! Oh, and, I almost forgot:**

**rafforever: Dex is my made up person. Just needed somebody to find poor Isabella!**

_**And**_** I forgot: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING APART FROM 'HANSBY' AND DEX!**

**Laurenino XD**

I ran home, there wasn't enough time to say anything to Dex. I got into the house to see a _very_ annoyed mother. "Izzy! You promised you would be back on time! I have had enough. You are grounded from now onwards until next week!" She shouted at me. I ran up to my room and started to draw again. This time I drew a new family for myself, and they were all clones of me, apart from the boys, of course! I named them too. My mum was called Rose, my Dad was called Jay, my 12 year old brother was called Derek, and my twin sister was called Annabelle. Then I looked out of my window at Phineas's house. He was staring right at my room! I ducked, and got into my PJs. Then I switched off my light and went to bed.

I woke again at eleven, and stared outside at the stars. They were so beautiful tonight. The sky was clear, no clouds, nothing but twinkling stars in the deep blue sky. I was still staring when I felt my window handle move. I looked down to see Phineas smiling sheepishly and knocking on my window. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Isa! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Mum cried, and came into my room. Phineas ducked while I got back into bed. "Um...just a bad dream." I muttered. Mum gave me a hug. Then when she'd left, I opened the window. "What are you doing here?!" I hissed at my friend.

"Um...well...I just wanted to..see you? What was wrong that day?" Phineas replied, climbing through the open window. I looked down. "Isabella? I'm your best friend!" He whispered.

I just got frustrated. "No, that's just it! You don't understand, and you never will! You're so oblivious!" I raged, as I stopped him from sitting down, starting to cry. He looked worried. "Isabella, I thought that you would be a better friend than this! You HAVE to tell me!" He said desperately.

"Well, maybe I don't want to tell you!" I argued.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And then he climbed out the window, and ran back to his house, sulking.

**Okay, next time I will try to be quicker on updates. See ya on chapter 4! Byzy!**


	4. Just a Note :D

These are stories I plan to do:

**Wait Wait Wait!**

**Robot Trouble**

**A Message To All The World***

***Phinbella twist**

**After The Amnesia**

**An Isabella Tail**

I am starting Isabella Tail.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey again! An Isabella Tail now has two chapters. SO...nothing to say then...here's the next chapter.**

_Phineas POV_

I thought that Isabella would tell me what was wrong, but she didn't. Now I feel really bad for getting our friendship into such a stupid mess. I'm stupid. I'm an idiot. AN IDIOT! I kick the wall, and then wince and rub my foot. "Phineas, you're very weak today." Ferb says plainly, and walks into the room. "I know..hey!"I cry, and bury my head in my knees. "Ferb, I don't know what to do! I've completely ruined mine and Isabella's friendship, and it's ALL my fault!" I moan, and glance out the window, hoping that Isabella might be watching. "And...it's because I made that STUPID dream thingy!"I shout now, more angry than upset. "And why would she not like a dream thingy! What dreams could she possibly have that she doesn't want me to see!" As those words leave my mouth, Ferb covers his mouth to trap his giggles. "WHAT?" I yell, and punch myself. WHAT COULD HE POSSIBLY BE LAUGHING AT?

***Giggle* Oh my god, how can that poor oblivious Phineas not notice! I feel sorry for him. Gotta be quick- BYZY!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hillo, fellow fanfictioners! This is Laurenino speaking, and also saying sorry that it's been on hold for so long! I will try and update this too now. So...here we go!**

_Phineas POV_

What COULD she be dreaming about? Was it something embarrassing? It may have been. Maybe I should have been a little softer with her. I know it's all my fault. It always is. "Oh, Izzy...how can I say sorry to you?" I say, not realising that Isabella is right behind me. "Like this." She says, spinning me round and kissing me! "ISABELLA!" I gasp, and stare open mouthed at her. "Well, are you going to apologise or not? I'm waiting..." She says, and smiles wickedly at me. This is my only chance. So I do exactly the same back to her. "I forgive you." She says simply, and walks off, leaving me speechless.

_Isabella POV_

So...there I was, sitting in my bedroom, thinking about who had done wrong that night. Was it me, or was it Phineas? I thought it might be me, but then a thought occurred to me. "I know...how I can make him say sorry..." I smile to myself and leap off my bed, and run out of my door.

I can hear Phineas muttering to himself. "Oh Izzy...how can I say sorry to you?" This was a perfect chance. "Like this!" I say, and spin him around, then I kiss him. "ISABELLA!" He says. Did he like it? Does he hate me now? Maybe I should try something else. "Well, are you going to apologise or not?" I ask, then smile mischievously. I see him hesitating. And then he kisses me. It's magical, but it only lasts for a second before I cut it off. "I forgive you." I say, and walk back home. I'm gonna make him want more. And wait for his reaction.

**I know that this was VERY VERY short, but I had to have dinner. So, byzy! **


End file.
